Jericho The Rogue Muse
by wrestlefan4
Summary: The title says it all. Reviews are nice. Hopefully this will make you laugh too : If you want to take my Jericho muse feel free to do so. Jericho muse: No, they can't have me it's too fun annoying you wrestlefan4! Prob one shot unless he annoys me more.


**Jericho, The Rogue Muse**

This computer screen is a bitch, taunting with its blank white page and blinking, mocking little cursor. I curse the cursor. The wheels of my mind start to turn figuring where I'm going next. I close my eyes and try to summon my Taker muse, an act which usually leaves me with a headache. He is his usual reclusive self and no where to be seen. I try to persuade him by dragging out my Kane muse kicking and screaming.

Kane muse: Hey! Lemme alone unless you want to finish my story!

He's right, I suppose I should. But I'm having conflicts with that story so right now Kane is my bait for Taker. As usual, it doesn't work. I growl at Kane as though it's his fault and he mopes. Okay, so now what? This page is just as blank as it was before…

Ah! Miz muse is waking up and stepping forward trying to suggest what he wants but he is roughly and rudely shoved to the side by JBL muse who smirks as he straightens his cowboy hat. Inwardly, I groan. I already know what the Texan wants he's been a bother to me since his arrival inside this thing I call my mind.

JBL muse: Come on, you know what I want. I want him…

He growls wolfishly and wraps and arm around Miz's neck dragging him to his side. Miz just looks scared and at the same time curious as he looks up at the evilsh looking man who has kinky intensions.

Miz Muse: I-I just want my Woody back!

Mizzy muse squeaks as JBL musses his hair up by running his fingers through it. He is so damn creepy, he makes me shudder. I tell the Texan to go away. He just laughs and saunters off to a corner leading Miz muse around and petting his head like he's a little lap doggy. That guy is so freaky! Okay, now back to this blank blaring page of nothingness. Taker, where are you?

*poof*

Yay! It's him! It's the Deadman finally showing his face around here, it's about time! Where have you been? I chastise and wag my finger at him. He seems not to notice.

Taker muse: I want to be more involved in Becoming Kane. You can't have his story without me!

He grumbles like a dark storm cloud and I start to rub my temples feeling that afore mentioned headache. This is not what I want out of him.

No you are supposed to be helping with Deadman's Heart, I remind him. Kane's story is about Kane so don't go sticking your nose in there. He just shrugs and acts uninterested. He tells me I have other muses to work with on Deadmans Heart. I try to argue with him that he is very needed because the title has his freaking name in it! He's such a stubborn ass, remind me why I wanted him here again? The only plus is that he's very nice to look at...here I am getting lost in his beautiful emerald eyes again...ahem focus! He's so sexy and dead and...well... hm, maybe I could give in to Taker and—

*poof*

Damn it, he's gone again. I just slap myself in the head. Now what? From the shadows I hear all to familiar laughter. No, no not him!

Jericho muse: It's me! Hey I want a story!

I remind him I have given him a pairing with Edge in a story. No, that's not good enough for him. Is it the muses that are supposed to help the writer or is the writer this little tool for the muses to fight over? I think the latter is correct.

Jericho muse: No see that one has too many people. I want one focusing on just me, ME and I want to be paired with Edge, he's so sexy. But you also have to tell the story of me and Vince. Come on you know you have to. Everyone wants to read about me anyway, I mean who really wants to read about Miz or Kane or even worse, The Undertaker. Bleh, so dead and pasty pale. Everyone loves a sexy blonde Canadian. Even when I'm scowling I look hot. SO WRITE ABOUT ME NOW MY LITTLE BIOTCH!

Go away! How DARE YOU! I throw shoes at him. Wouldn't you know that he just laughs at me?

Jericho muse: Never will I go away! Bwa ha!

The mad idiot is running around driving me nuts. He grabs Miz's arm and starts tugging on it. Now he and JBL are playing tug of war with Miz and the Chick Magnet is looking at me like I can do something about it. Jericho finally pries Miz away and grabs some duct tape and binds his hands and feet and gags him.

JBL: Y'know I could get used to Miz being bound up like that…

JBL is a sick creature, he licks his lips hungrily.

Jericho muse: He is mine until you write about me, miss fic writer! That's right, I am kidnapping your Miz muse. He will not be released until you pay attention to ME! Bwaha!

Do you mind if I bang my head on the desk? Wham wham wham!

JBL: Hey! Stop it your makin' us rattle around in here!

Well maybe you'll fall out of my ear and I will be rid of you!

Jericho muse: Nope. Not a chance! Oh, look, it's Kane!

Kane muse: Get away from me Jerky or I will set your glittery ass on fire!

Quit fighting! Aaaarg! Kane starts to throw fire balls and Jericho who uses Miz as a sheild and the poor guys hair starts to smolder. JBL smacks Jericho in the head and now those two are at it again wrestling around. JBL goes for the Clothesline from Hell but Jericho ducks and Kane gets his head taken off. Vince muse shows up stomping in angrily.

Vince muse: Let me take care of this miss wrestlefan4.

He grabs a random microphone and looks around breifly at the insanity.

Vince: Chris Jericho, YOUR FIIIIIIRED! JBL YOOOUUUUR FIRED!

Vince nearly has an aneurism hollering at the wayward muses. Unfortunately he is only under the delusion that he is in control here. Here he is not the boss, well I thought I was, but I guess that's not true. Now Morrison and Orton have shown up fighting over Cena. Chris decides to steal Cena and Orton away and bind them up like Miz. Jericho thinks he is aggravating me further but I could care less what he does with those two, infact I think I like them gagged and bound. Vince is looking around in total confusion as to why no one seems to fear him at all, let alone even notice his yelling or the vein throbbing in his forehead. Or is that my vein throbbing in my forehead? Chris finishes with those two and skips circles around Vince singing happily as the older man just gets more and more confused. I feel his pain, my muses often confuse me as well. They also scare me quite often. Maybe I should stick my fingers in my ears and sing really loud until they shut up.

I try that but it doesn't work, Jericho just sings louder and I can't take it. Maybe if I ignore him he'll get tired of bugging me and go away. Okay, breathe…in…out. Now, this blank page. Back to my sad attempt to write. Now what I'm thinking is—

Jericho muse: ME ME MEMEMEMEMEMEME!

NO! Go away! No wait, I shouldn't shout at him I said I'm ignoring him. I shall ignore Jericho muse. Operation ignore sparkletoosh is now underway.

WWE Silly Style

Chapter 26

….um….

Let's see….

Yeah. Right…

Jericho muse: MEMEMEMEME

I am ignoring him. So I'm thinking Miz should get a new pet. What will it be? He lost his Woody of course. Maybe he should get a cat and call it…um…no. Maybe not.

Jericho muse: I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, too sexy it hurts!

IGNORE!

Jericho muse: Oh I'm too sexy for mah hat, yeah too sexy for mah hat whatcha think about that!

He's dancing, geeze he's dancing. Make it stop! Ignoreignoreignoreignore…

Jericho muse: Everybody was kung foo fighting! Dee-dee-dee those boys were fast as lightning! It was a little frightening! Hiya!

Okay okay, I'm deleting that chapter of Silly Style I started on. I have the perfect thing to write now!

For Sale:

No wait, lemme change that.

Free Ad!

Free: One Jericho muse. Take him, please!

Jericho muse: No I'm here to stay lady. Here to stay! You can't get rid of me ever! The Ayatolah of Rock n' Rolla is here forever!

Okay, that's not going to work I see. Hm…

Wanted: One sledge hammer. Triple H can you help me out here?

Jericho muse: Aw, you don't have the heart to knock me out with Sledgy!

Who said anything about knocking you out? I'm knocking myself out! Sledge hammer? Sledge hammer please?


End file.
